Quickly
Prologue It all happened... So... Quickly. They were like a torrent, coming to sweep us away into their own desires. For their own view of the world. But... We wouldn't let them. No, we are not weak... We... We refuse to let them beat us! Rainswept curled her lips into a snarl, letting out a furious hiss at the tom in front of her. All around her, hissing and spitting, along with yowls and growls filled her ears. They had invaded the camp on the night of the claw-moon. It was hard to see the rival tribe cat, his black pelt sleek in the little moonlight that her tribe had been provided with. She wasn't going to stand by while everyone else fought for their territory and camp. As quick as a snake, the young in-trainer ducked down and lashed her forepaws at the toms legs. Her claws outstretched to their full length, she jumped back as soon as she felt fur hit her claws. But the enemy in front of her was smarter than that, he reared up, blocking what moonlight the small grey form that faced him had to work with. For a moment, everything was pitch black, she could rely on nothing but her ears and nose. But as quickly as the shadows over her sight came? It was gone, and pain spread through her veins, shocking her body like lightning. Everything was half red, nothing but pure crimson. I'm half blinded! ''She needed to relax, she needed to remember what Jay and Splash had told her. ''Just relax, blindness is an advantage. ''Splash' words were like a birds song in the air, but it was completely replaced by a harsh tone, one ready for a fight. Someone who refused to lose... ''You use your blindness as a good advantage! Don't back down, your enemy is a ''fool ''to blind you! You have ears and a nose. Use them! '' She opened her eyes, the small grey form rearing up as the tom went to try and hit her other eye. As a shadow fell over the small supply of moonlight, she knew where to go. She lashed out her forepaws once again, hooking her claws into her enemy's outstretched paw. She dragged his forepaw down, his scent bathing her tongue as she chomped on his paw, trying to cripple him. A warm taste flooded her jaws, satisfied, she backed down, spitting out the blood of the enemy cat. The tom let out a hiss, lunging at the in-trainer. I felt like a stone hit the water as panicked rippled through her veins. She had just realized how massive her enemy truly was... Rainswept darted to the left of him, running behind and slamming her paws down onto his tail. This surprised him, but only for a moment. She had to work fast if she wanted this tactic to work, she lifted her forepaws up, sinking them into his flanks. Then, heaving herself up, she smashed her hind paws down on his tail again to buy some time. Scrambling onto the toms back, she sank her foreclaws into his shoulders. Bringing her head down, Rainswept sank her teeth into his scruff to get a good grip on the tom. She then looked for the right moment to balance... Right as that moment came, Rainswept lashed out her hind legs, claws outstretched, ripping away at the fur and flesh on his back. The tom let out a yowl, rearing up onto his hind paws. Rainswept knew what he was trying to do, and jumped off as he fell back to crush her. She stumbled in her landing, and ended up going head over paws, crashing onto her side with a loud ''thump! The small in-trainer hissed in frustration, as she struggled back to her paws. Paws were planted down onto her back before she could get back onto her paws. She felt painful vines wrapping around her. Ohhh! You little rat-heart! ''Rainswept felt ice curse through her veins in fury, sleek as a fox, she twisted, landing a powerful blow of a quick, cold paw onto the toms face. Surprised, he stumbled back, the wound bled, but it instantly froze. While hiding in their small supply of moonlight with his onyx-like pelt, the rival cat tried to get the effect of her attack to rub off. ''That'll teach ya! Rot in the rogue dens! ''She couldn't help but let her lips drag a smile across her muzzle. Suddenly, feeling a rush of energy pulse from her ears to her tail-tip, the sleek-pelted mountain cat rolled to her paws. She was ready now, she wasn't surprised anymore, she wasn't off-guard. She was ready for a ''real ''fight! Enraged, the tom let out a caterwaul. A wave of shadow fell over Rainswept, before she was harshly flung into a pile of snow and ice. Her vision swam about, as she tried to find her grip onto the world in front of her. ''Riiip! '' She felt pain shoot down from her ears into her head, making what she could see in her vision start to collide. Was this it? Rainswept tried desperately to get up. Would her tribe remember her as a brave cat? Or a dumb in-trainer who couldn't even defend herself in the heat of battle? ''No! You're not doing it ''Right! Rainswept! A training session with Jay flashed into her mind, out of desperation, she continued on... ''We are not rogue! We have more than just our claws and teeth! Rainswept let out a gasp, and struggled onto her paws, even her vision was nothing but a blur. Jay was right. There were more to these cats than teeth and claws. She knew that, so, why was she losing? ''Because i'm not using what my ancestors gave me! ''She gasped, whipping around to face the shadowy opponent. With a hiss. the opponent was suddenly shot back. Making him yowl in surprise. "Retreat, Darkness tribe! Retreat!" Vision finally returning, senses getting back to reality. Rainswept found her tribe chasing the sleek pelted warriors away. The in-trainer was quick to follow in pursuit, she couldn't help but feel amused, satisfied, as her tribe pressed forward. Watching them tumble down the rocky hills, as well as slip, trip, and slide through the trees. They weren't used to their mountain and forest area. ''If they ever did try to attack us again... ''She glared at them as they reached the border, crossing back into Darkness tribes marshy area. "Try not attacking a tribe in their own territory, mange-pelts!" Chapter I ~Flare "Gah!" The ginger tabby was harshly thrown down onto the scorching, onyx, ground. He tried to get back to his paws. Only for him to be pinned down, claws raked across the in-trainers spine. With a hiss of pain, he twisted around to try and face his mentor. Pain scorched his flanks, and it didn't help that he was forced onto scalding hot ground. Not it effected him in any way.